Be My Valentine, Love Barney (1995, Thevideotour1's version)
Be My Valentine, Love Barney is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on February 14, 1995. Plot It's Valentine's Day! And Barney and his friends prepare for the big Valentine party at the Valentine castle. '''Educational Theme: '''Valentine Recap The video starts where Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Greer (Christie Abbott) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Marion (Michelle Montoya) * Heather (Alexandra Picatto) * Axel (Casey Rion) * Lenny (Adam Springfield) * Roman (Jordan Wall) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Royal Trumpeters () * The King of Hearts (Arthur Holden) * The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) * The Jester (Donovan Leitch) * Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) Songs # Barney Theme Song # The Rainbow Song # If You Imagine # Just Imagine # Castles So High # The King of Hearts # The Queen of Hearts # Love is the Reason for Valentine’s Day # It's A Great Day! # Roses Are Red # Silly Sounds # Laugh With Me! # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # Little Butterflies (as "Five Little Butterflies") # If All the Raindrops # The Friendship Song # Go Round and Round the Village # Ring Around the Rosie # Toss It In a Window # London Bridge # The Having Fun Song # Love is the Reason for Valentine’s Day (Reprise) # Someone to Love You Forever # I Love You Trivia * Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, and The King of Hearts appeared in the custom 1995 version of this video, but never appeared in the real 2000 version of this video. * The version of "The Rainbow Song" * The version of "If You Imagine" uses the same musical arrangements from the new content of "Once Upon A Dino-Tale", except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * The version of "Just Imagine" * The version of "Castles So High" uses the same arrangements from "Room for Everyone" and new vocals sung by Barney and the kids. * The version of "Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day" uses the same arrangements, Barney's vocals (except it was mixed with his Season 3 voice), and the Queen of Hearts' vocals from the 2000 screener of the same name and new vocals sung by the kids and the King of Hearts. * The version of "It's A Great Day!" * The version of "Silly Sounds" uses the same arrangements and Barney's vocals from "I Can Be a Firefighter!", the Rhyming Machine's vocals from the 2000 screener of the same name, new vocals sung by the kids, the King of Hearts and the Queen of Hearts. * The version of "Little Butterflies" uses the same arrangements from the song "Little Chickadees" from "A Welcome Home" and new vocals sung by Barney and the kids. * The version of "Ring Around the Rosie" uses the same arrangements from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Goose!" and new vocals sung by Barney and his friends. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Are We There Yet?". * When Barney and the kids said “Wow!”, as they enter the Valentine castle, Barney’s “Wow!” , Greer's "Wow!" was voiced by Luci (portrayed by Leah Gloria) from "Rock with Barney" (when Barney shows the Backyard Gang a giant flag made of blocks), Antonio's "Wow!" was voiced by Christian from "Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go to the Circus" (when Christian sees the circus performances in the circus rehearsal during the song "Rainbow World"), Shawn's "Wow!" was voiced by Ursula (portrayed by Leslie Mann) in the Disney film, "George of the Jungle" (when George and Ursula comments on their Tarzan yell while Ursula is driving the car), except it was mixed with Shawn's Season 3 voice, Tosha’s “Wow!” was voiced by Nick (portrayed by Grayson Vanover) from "On Again, Off Again" (when tap ), Marion's "Wow!" was voiced by Michelle from "Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go to the Circus" (when the kids looks at the circus stuff in the circus stand), Roman's "Wow!" was voiced by Kyle (voiced by a Canadian voice actor) from "So Long, Spanky" (when Kyle sees Toady on D.W.'s shoulder), Julie's "Wow!" was voiced by Jamie (portrayed by Marsha Moreau) from "The Christmas Toy" (when Jamie says "Wow! I've never seen so many presents!"). * Production for this video took place in October 1994. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) Quote 2: Quote 3: Quote 4: * Shawn: (after the song "Just Imagine") I can't wait to visit the castle! * Marion: But how we gonna get there? * Barney: Well, there's another part to the poem. Maybe it'll tell us. * (kids agreeing excitedly)